Peeping Parker
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: With no means of relief available, Liv and Maddie have resort to other means while unaware of their brother spying on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Peeping Parker**

By Ruby Ink

 _Oh damn…_

Their mouth dropped _open wide_ as they stared in from their hiding spot at the sheer view of pure, sexual, carnal pleasure going on. Unable to hold back from feeling themselves _throb_ from the view of it, despite the pure kink of who they were watching. Two _similar_ looking figures giving into their primal needs with both lithe bodies pressed together in a battle of passion, tongue, lips and teeth, and they now had an upfront view of all of their female beauty. A pair of chocolate brown eyes explored every inch of their slender, pale bodies from the fluffy tits resting on their chests to two moist pussies with fingers buried deep; Relishing their expressions of utter pleasure, lips curled into wide smiles of joy as they pleasured themselves.

It took away the breath of their onlooker, whose world seemed to slow down watching it all unfold. Which worked in his favour as the two girls played with themselves in a moment of near-incestous passion. In the boy's chest was a rapid beat. Thumping like a thousand drummers beating a viscous tune that reverberated through his chest.

Trapped in a narrow crawl space with little room to move, the best any teenage boy could do was to slide a hand low into his pants and curl his fingers around the chubbing up meat locked in there. Watching the sight unfolding below had brought upon a raging erection that stuck out like a sore thumb in a pair of tight black jeans. Lightly squeezing at the smooth caramel tanned shaft, the boy bucked down against the surface below. Grinding his length against it to provide a modicum of pleasure similar to what they were experiencing.

A low groan passed his lips just as a moan passed theirs, both brother and sisters expressing verbal pleasures.

His strokes were slow and gentle, unable to do more with the tightness of his hiding spot. Merely watch as their slender fingers pumped in and out of their dripping places of lust, becoming coated in their thick clear honey.

Oh, the desire to taste it. Just one lick of it would suffice him for months, haunting the boy's every dream and forever being a taboo taste on the tip of his tongue. Though if he were to lick anything now it would be dust and dirt, not the sweet nectar flowing from the holes of two petite blond goddess'. A nectar that he _wished_ that was flowing directly into his mouth, allowing him to drink the juice of his beautiful goddess sisters.

…

"Oh _come_ ON!"

Maddie couldn't help but groan in annoyance as the pathetic wifi their parents brought, froze their 'movie.'

In her annoyance, the basketballer threw a rubber basketball at the T.V, only to have it bounce back and land somewhere under her bed. Her hand remained idle on her twitching pussy, casually stimulating her clit but getting no enjoyment as she stared at the spinning ring on the screen.

"Why does it always buffer... at the good part? Like, c'mon world! Can't a girl get off any more?" The blonde sighed and slammed against the headboard of her bed.

"Good part? No," Liv giggled, "No, these guys are terrible actors. Like, she's trying so hard not to giggle, and that guy is way too nice to be talking like that and eighteen? Please. She's clearly in her _LATE_ twenties."

The girls had been at home by themselves for the better part of the day, both having taken to strolling around the house in their birthday suits. Neither minded getting an eyeful of their naked sister, or being reminded that they were very much identical twins. Liv enjoyed teasing her sister by leaning over at any opportunity, giving Maddie a good look at her light-pink snatch and round ass. Eventually Maddie got back at her twin by attacking her neck with her skilled tongue, with her hand playing with Liv's teasing pussy. It didn't take long before the horny teens found themselves sprawled across their beds, watching porn and fingering their desperate pussies. Knowing they had the day to themselves, they decided against using toys until later so they could have some real fun, but that was interrupted when the internet cut out and they were left staring at the buffering icon.

"Urgh! This is all I need, With Diggie off in Tundrabania, I've got no one to fuck me." She really needed to relieve some tension. A sigh escaped her before she turned to the girl staring at her, "Anyway, how are things with you and Holden? Seen anything of him yet?"

She wouldn't admit finding the tall, dark boy handsome, or the fact that she would love to see what he was hiding in his pants.

Failing to hide a blush, Liv scoffed. "Uh, n-no!"

The look Maddie gave her told her the sporty girl didn't believe her.

"I'm serious, Maddie. We're not together. I hate that stuck-up pretty boy with those entrancing brown eyes... and that sexy b-body... and the snake in his- I-I mean, life was so much easier back in Hollywood. You know? When I was filming Sing It Loud? Like, I didn't even need porn, I could just walk into the dressing rooms and the guys would be begging just to touch me. Holden doesn't even look at me like that."

Little did she know, Holden was about to shoot his load to a photo that had just been sent to him, featuring Liv and her soaking snatch. The photo was accompanied by a text stating ' _$20 bucks if you want more. $80 for the video.'_

Liv's eyes stayed on Maddie as the athlete got up and cross over to her bed with a certain look in the soft-green eyes hidden behind the lenses that for some reason made her look oh so cuter. She paused to take in the look of Liv's sexy form. Her thin, pale body perfectly suited her jiggly rack, and the light-pink areola looked as tasty as ever. The girl's nail-polished finger was still buried inside her wet folds, a sight that had Maddie growing wet.

"Hey, Maddie... What are you doing?" Liv asked as her twin kneeled over her naked form.

"It's so boring over there by myself."

"Y-yeah?"

It wasn't often that Maddie made the first move, at least not without her nerdy stuttering and awkward questions. Maddie smiled at the cute blonde girl below her. It excited her when Liv's expression changed to match hers.

"Why don't we have a little fun together? You know, as twins." Slowly, she brushed Liv's hand away from her pussy and put her own hand in its place, feeling her twin's sweet juices coat her fingers.

"Mn!" Liv squeaked.

It had been a good while since someone else had touched her down there, and Maddie knew just how to tease her. She felt her sister's teasing finger circle around her clit, never touching the sensitive bump. Both girls knew just how the other enjoyed to be played with better than anyone else, and made sure to use it to their advantage whenever the opportunity presented itself. Maddie moved to Liv's neck and started licking along her collar bone, before trapping her lips around and starting to make hickeys. She was the only person Liv let make marks on her body, enjoying holding more power than all the boys Liv had been with, especially Holden. Feeling Liv start to wriggle beneath her, Maddie gave the actor's neck a small bite and inserted her finger into her wet hole, with Liv's body eagerly welcoming the invading digit.

"Ah! Maddie..."

Maddie kept kissing and biting Liv's neck as the teen withered with pleasure. She wished Liv would play with her pussy as well, but knew they had all day to have some fun so didn't push for it. Instead, she stopped her attack on Liv's neck and pressed their lips together. While she didn't enjoy the taste of Liv's overly-sweet lip gloss, the softness of the other girls lips and the feeling of Liv moaning into their kiss was enough for Maddie to deepen it and slide her tongue between the actor's lips.

Meanwhile In the vents, a certain tanned boy found himself wanting to cum at the sight of his sexy sisters making out as one fingered the other.

"Holy- _Oh damn_ … " Parker gulped.

His mouth dropped _open wide_ as they stared in from his hiding spot at the sheer view of pure, sexual, carnal pleasure going on. Unable to hold back from feeling himself _throb_ from the view of it, despite the pure kink of who he were watching. Both of Parker's twin sisters giving into their primal needs with both lithe bodies pressed together in a battle of passion, tongue, lips and teeth, and he now had an upfront view of all of their female beauty. A pair of chocolate brown eyes explored every inch of their slender, pale bodies from the fluffy tits resting on their chests to two moist pussies with fingers buried deep; Relishing their expressions of utter pleasure, lips curled into wide smiles of joy as they pleasured themselves.

It took away the breath of their onlooker, whose world seemed to slow down watching it all unfold. Which worked in Parker's favour as the two girls played with themselves in a moment of near-incestous passion. In the boy's chest was a rapid beat. Thumping like a thousand drummers beating a viscous tune that reverberated through his chest.

Trapped in a narrow crawl space with little room to move, the best Parker could do was to slide a hand low into his pants and curl his fingers around the chubbing up meat locked in there. Watching the sight unfolding below had brought upon a raging erection that stuck out like a sore thumb in a pair of tight black jeans. Lightly squeezing at the smooth caramel tanned shaft, the boy bucked down against the surface below. Grinding his above average length against it to provide a modicum of pleasure similar to what they were experiencing.

A low groan passed his lips just as a moan passed theirs, both brother and sisters expressing verbal pleasures.

Parker's strokes of his erect impressive six and a half-inch uncut cock were slow and gentle, unable to do more with the tightness of his hiding spot. His thumb pressed into the dark pink tip, massaging it at a gentle pace as his fingers worked their magic. Merely watch as their slender fingers pumped in and out of their dripping places of lust, becoming coated in their thick clear honey.

Oh, the desire to taste it. Just one lick of his twin sister's juices would suffice the teenage boy for months, haunting the boy's every dream and forever being a taboo taste on the tip of his tongue. Though if he were to lick anything now it would be dust and dirt, not the sweet nectar flowing from the holes of two petite blond goddess'. A nectar that he _wished_ that was flowing directly into his mouth, allowing him to drink the juice of his beautiful goddess sisters. As he licked his lips and wished that he could taste them, the desire to have more than just memories of this, forced him to take his hand out of his pants and return it to his phone. After he stabilised himself, he fought against his body to keep from jacking off again.

Liv gasped into the kiss as a second finger slipped into her wetness, quickly sinking knuckle deep and brushing against her G-spot. Her body shook from the pleasure her sister was providing. Their round breasts grinded together as they kissed, only interrupted by the hand between them that reached to Liv's pussy.

"Fuck you're cute when you moan." It was kind of a selfish comment as they looked and sounded rather similar. Nevertheless, the sporty girl started kissing her sister's neck again, before starting to kiss down her sexy body. Maddie removed her hand so she could give Liv's body her full attention.

"Aw, Maddie,"

The girl ignored her, choosing to move down and fondle her perky breasts. She rolled the softness around in her hands, enjoying the feeling of the orbs squishing between her fingers and the cute noises Liv failed to bite back. After a little while, she started tracing her tongue around the left areola, before switching her attention to the other. She flicked her tongue across the perky nub and rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger. One of the differences between the girls was that Liv's nipples took a lighter shade of pink, almost blending into her soft skin, unlike Maddie's slightly darker tone. Soon, Maddie took the nipple into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it, while gently pinching the other with her unoccupied hand.

Even Liv's skin tasted slightly sweet, and her perfume gave her a fruity scent. Maddie gave the nub a light tug with her teeth before switching to the other. That had Liv moaning more as her twin dominated her slight form, teasing her the way they both knew she loved. Maddie used her own body to force Liv's down onto the bed, enjoying taking control of their actions. Liv could feel herself getting wetter as the sporty blonde played with her body, every so often having her hands explore her body while she licked and sucked away at her breasts.

"Ah! Oh, Mads, you're making me so wet!"

Maddie broke away and smirked. The smirk continued as she asked with a mocking tone, before snorting and giggling. "Oh yeah? You want your twin sister to play with your wet pussy?"

"Nah, I think it's time I played with you there too." The blonde resumed kissing down Liv's body, following the small crevices made by her dancing. Already she could smell the sweetness she wanted so badly to taste again, but kept a slow pace as she moved lower.

In his hiding spot, the boy moved his arm and phone to capture a better angle of the twincest action happening in his own house. He did not notice the creak in the metal he was positioned on.

"Oh, F-fuck!" Liv whined

Smirking, Maddie stopped her movements; kissing only inches above the spot that would give the girl below her oh so much pleasure. Hearing Liv whine, Maddie moved her head lower and planted a kiss on the sweet-tasting lips, breaking away with her sisters juices coating her mouth, making the girl licked her lips. The sweet taste of Liv had her licking around the hole for more. Liv's moans grew louder as her sister's tongue licked around her vagina, teasing and tickling her skin. Liv wrapped her legs around Maddie's neck and back, also gripping the back of her head and bringing her bespectacled twin closer to her dripping pussy. The hole craved attention, wanting Maddie's skilled tongue to eat it out like no other could.

Happy to oblige, Maddie stuck her tongue between the folds and trailed upwards, getting a mouthful of her twin's delicious essence. While she didn't classify herself as bisexual, Maddie loved the way pussies tasted and felt. Almost as much as when Diggie got rough. Another creak sounded, going unnoticed by the three siblings as each pleasured themselves or another. Maddie stuck her tongue as deep inside her sister as she could manage, tasting more and more of her sweetness. The cute sounds coming from Liv only excited her more as she started licking around inside the actor's pussy.

"Oh fuck! Eat my pussy, Mads!" Liv gasped out, feeling Maddie separate her pussy lips before attacking her clit.

"Holy shit, that's hot!"

Finally the vent gave in under the boy's weight. In a mess of plaster, dust and screaming, Parker crashed to the floor of his sisters' room from his hiding place in the ceiling, with the flimsy vent cover he had been resting on beneath him. Somehow his phone went undamaged. The floor was now caked in dust and flakes of paint and plaster underneath where Parker had fallen in. While he groaned, the twins screamed, quickly covering their naked forms with Liv's sheets. All of their hearts were beating out of their chests from the suddenness of the vent breaking and Parker's unintended arrival. After a minute, the screaming grew softer and quieter, before finally stopping. The siblings' chests heaved. By now Parker popping into the room from random passageways should have been the usual.

"Parker! What the hell are you doing? A-are you recording us!?"

After a moment to recover from the fall and process Maddie's question, Parker tried slipping his phone into his pocket and slowly backing out of the room.

"Hey!" Liv snapped, "Don't you think you can just run away."

Shamelessly she stripped off the covers and strode over to her little brother. Noticing his eyes bulging, she tugged at his ear before shoving him down onto her bed, where Maddie grabbed his arms. Parker could feel his head rest on the softness of Maddie's chest. His body refused to struggle, simply letting his sisters hold him there. The twins glanced at each other and nodded.

"I think our _pervy_ little brother was filming us, Maddie, don't you?"

She felt herself get wet at the sight of Maddie dominating her. She had planned to tease Parker's perverted little two-toned cock, but another idea came to mind that would be even more torturous for the horny young teenager. With a seductive look on her face, Liv moved up until she was eye level with Parker. For a moment he felt her breath on his lips and started to move in to kiss his sister, only to have Liv move at the last second and begin making out with Maddie over his shoulder. The younger teen whined at the loss, getting a face full of shoulder.

"Mn! I thought we were going to punish him?" She hissed in Liv's ear, unnecessarily tightening her grip on Parker, who just relaxed onto her boobs.

"We are, but I've had a better idea!"

Liv moved down to Parker's bulge. Even through his pants Parker had an impressive size that put a smile to Liv's face.

Reaching out, She palmed her little brother's cock, loving the small moan that escaped the boy from her touch. While she teased his pants, Maddie's arms snaked up his shirt and started feeling up his developing chest. Surprisingly he shaved his chest, but to her disappointment there wasn't any muscle like with her boyfriend's chest. Parker's chest heaved from the torment of his sisters' expert teasing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be doing something dirty with two of the hottest girls in school, not to mention his sisters! The only thing that could have made the moment better was if some of their friends were involved. Then he remembered the text he had sent to Holden and grinned. That grin turned into a moan when the sporty twin pinched his sensitive nipples and bit down on his ear, sucking on the skin.

Parker grit his teeth. " _S-shit_!"

The girls giggled at their brother's adorable reaction to their torment. Liv took the moment and started sucking on the cock through the fabric hiding it, knowing that Parker would enjoy moaning from the torture and pleasure. She could feel his tanned little body shaking at her actions, wanting so badly to feel her mouth without clothes in the way. She would get to that. With a smile Liv moved Maddie's arms away and pulled Parker to his feet. Looking at his naked sister up close had his cock harder than ever. The temptation to grope her form was almost irresistible.

"You're _going_ to keep filming us... but you can't _touch_ us," Liv smirked, before grabbing the tent in his pants, dragging a loud moan from the tanned teen, "or this."

That made the grin disappeared.

"So no touching your _little_ peter, Parker."

Pressing the phone back into his hand, Liv shoved her brother aside and locked lips with her twin. Instantly Parker was recording the action, hating not being allowed to touch himself as he suffered through watching the ordeal. Seeing the girls' tongue entering each others mouths as their hands played with their breasts had the teen painfully erect.

"Think we should... get something from- Ah! T-the drawer?"

Liv moaned a response before laying down as he sister fished something from the bottom drawer. She came back holding a small assortment of colourful latex toys and a small bottle of lube. She laid them down on the bed and straddled her twin's face, then bent over so the were in a sixty nine. Parker moved beside them and angled the camera to see Liv's slutty tongue working on Maddie's wet snatch. Her painted fingers were ass the sporty girl's juicy ass cheeks, spreading them apart and squeezing them. He lingered there for a moment before moving to Maddie's end. She had her tongue as far inside Liv's wetness as it could go, making the other girl moan and make other cute noises as she licked and sucked away.

Soon Liv started attacking Maddie's clit.

"Holy shit!"

"Mm, that's it! You love it when I play with your clit, don't you Mads?"

"Y-Yes… Oh g-god yes...!"

Parker zoomed in on Maddie's face while the girl was lost in ecstasy. "Wow… Do you guys do this, uh, o-often?"

"Eager to see more, huh, Parker?" Liv teased.

Maddie's eyes almost rolled back when her twin slipped two fingers into her wetness and started scissoring her pussy, sliding her tongue between the digits and licking up the juices dripping out. It was so surreal to see Maddie Mad-dog Rooney acting so submissive, especially considering her earlier actions. Parker considered feeding her his cock, doubting she would resist sucking him now. Liv's hand found one of the toys and quickly put it to work, sliding it in and out of Maddie's ass as she sucked and licked up her sweet juices, her tongue coated in the sweet honey.

Parker was at her side instantly to film the incestuous action. When he saw the toy in Liv's hand, his eyes widened at the sheer size. It had to be at least eight-inches, and almost as thick as a water bottle. "Holy… _Damn_..."

Meanwhile, Maddie was loving the double pleasure that her sister was providing. It reminded her of the times she would use her special strapon on her. That toy was designed to stimulate a girls clit while fucking, making her a moaning little whore by the end of it. As tough as she was, Maddie was no exception. Not liking someone one-upping her, Maddie tugged at Parker's shirt and pulled the younger boy over to her end. His face lit up when the bespectacled teen began undoing his shorts and underwear. She put a finger to her mouth before taking her brother's cock into her mouth and bobbing along his impressive shaft. Her other hand found one of the bigger toys and started teasing Liv's wet hole.

Parker grinned and aimed his phone at his sister, who stared back with lust shining in her pale-green eyes as she moved along his meat. Feeling her tongue swirl around the head of his cock had the teen's knees quaking with pleasure. Feeling his cock was wet enough, Maddie took it out of her mouth and aimed it at Liv's tightness. She had wanted to tease Parker for a little longer, but the idea of seeing Parker fucking Liv was too hot, and she had to one-up her twin. With a sly nod from Maddie, Parker thrust inside his sister, losing his virginity to the hot blonde teen without her even knowing. The tight warmth was inviting, almost sucking his cock in deeper. The teen happily began sliding his meat in and out, slowly and enough so that his pelvis or developing pubes didn't hit Liv's. Maddie grinned at him before resuming licking Liv's clit, now tasting Parker's cock, too.

"Oh fuck, yes!"

Maddie cooed from the response, smiling to herself as she responded. "You like that _toy_ , Liv?"

"Mhm!" Liv groaned, "It's so hot..."

The girl took the dildo she had been sliding in and out of Maddie with out and took it into her mouth, tasting all of her twin's sweet juices that coated the rubber. Parker grinned at his sister's reaction and began thrusting in deeper and faster. It became hard to keep from pounding all of his cock into the warm tightness that was his sister, but the teen managed to keep it up. He moved his phone to record Maddie sucking on Liv's clit, and to see his cock sliding in and out of her saturated snatch. "Ah-!" He bit back a moan when Maddie's hand roughly gripped his balls and gave the sack a squeeze, with the girl flashing a smile. Parker groaned in delight from the pleasure the twins were giving him. Soon he felt his cock began to throb and he knew he was at his limits.

"Sh-shit! I'm gonna-!" The boy shouted, before quickly pulling out and aiming his cock at Maddie's face. The pink head of thick goodness was already dribbling a very thin stream of cum and pre, before shooting the real thing. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum shot onto her face and Liv's pussy, making the girl look up in surprise.

"Hey!" She snapped, "I said no touching, Parker!"

It took a moment for the blonde to realise what her siblings were really up to. "Wait... That was YOU? Maddie!"

Her twin only smirked, climbing off the other girl. Before Liv could snap at them both, Maddie grabbed her and pulled her into a messy kiss, with both girls tasting Parker's hot spunk as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

"Mph! M-mad-" Liv gasped out. Parker filmed the action, enjoying watching his sisters lick up and swallow his cum. It was so dirty and exciting. The younger was rock hard again in seconds, aching to invade the other twin's waiting holes, or have another go at Liv's warmth.

"Mmm, he tastes wonderful" Maddie remarked and licked her lips. "But you _should_ have came inside her. We _always_ let boys cum inside."

Liv nodded her head in agreement, already her mouth was watering for more. The actress broke away from her sister and glared at the pair.

"I wanted to take this slow." She pouted. "As punishment, I get to have my way with both of you."

The girl continued, getting up and fishing something else from the draw of toys. When she came back, there was a bright red strap-on cock in one hand and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs in the other. She wore a wicked grin on her pale face.

"Get on the bed, Mads!"

Parker internally gulped and continued filming, hoping that by keeping quiet and still that Liv might forget about him and he wouldn't have to face whatever punishment she had in mind. It was a futile hope. Just as she finished handcuffing her twin to the bed, her attention turned to him. She stalked towards him in her naked glory that gave his teen cock a little life. Liv was pleased to see that he was still young enough to already be ready for a new round. As she reached him, her hand reached up and Parker, still filming, flinched away from her hand. He was not sure about and not liking that red dildo and harness she held in her other hand.

"Don't worry Parker, I'm not going to hurt you..."

The way she purred, had him gulping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Come on, put down that phone somewhere safe so it will film us, ok?. This is gonna be something we want to look back on in years to come." Liv continued to purr as her hand reached up again caress his face before she surprised him with a kiss.

Unlike the kiss the twin's shared, there was no remaining taste of cum for Parker to experience the taste of, not that he was hoping that there would be any. Liv took advantage of his shock and rubbed the large red dildo against Parker's live penis. The young boy almost dropped the phone when he felt it. His hardened cock grew soft in his fear as it dawned on him that she planned to use it on him and not Maddie as he so desperately hoped. Instantly his adorable tush tightened up as he eyed off the rubber that surely would not fit inside his virgin ass.

"Oh, little Parker is going away!" Liv cooed as she finished the kiss and witness what her action caused. "Do you want me to suck him and bring him out of his shell?" she asked.

Parker brought the phone to his face and ignored Liv instructions, wanting to take control back and get off another load. Scowling, she grabbed him by the balls and squeezed the pair.

"I know I said that I won't hurt you, little brother, but if you ignore me then it's going to be a lot more painful for you. Got that?"

Nodding his head rapidly, Parker set the phone down while still having it recording. He couldn't really tell if it was a great shot of the room but didn't want to fidget too much while his commanding sister held his pride and joy threateningly tight.

"Much better, Parker! After a few questions I will make it up to your _friend_ by giving him one of my famous blowjobs, ok?"

Again Parker merely nodded, now afraid to anger her more than he apparently already had.

"Have you ever tasted your delicious loads before?"

Her captive shook his head. Liv sighed, not liking the fact he refused to speak.

"I want a verbal answer." She pressed, squeezing the younger boy's balls.

Parker couldn't keep from yelping: "No!"

"Aw… That's a shame; it tastes awesome! Better than most of the other boys I have tasted before. Even some of the boys from your sleepover last month! Knowing that you ate your load would have been SO hot. Now next question, ever fooled around with your friends?"

Parker felt pride at hearing that his cum tasted better than all others but he was less than pleased to hear that his sister had sucked off his friend and now was asking if he fooled around with any of them. "W-wait! What do you mean 'better than some boys' from my sleep over?"

The girl smirked while shrugging with an amused grin, remembering the pleasure she had given the group of younger so that boys they would stay. She licked her lips as she thought back to sizing up Reggie, Splat and Evan's abnormally large cocks, though they still were smaller than her little brother. Evan's load was larger, however, being a blue-balled little nerd.

"How do you think i got them to stay? Now. Have you played with them or not?"

In order to encourage her little brother to _answer_ , Liv gave his cock a firm squeeze.

"O-of course not!" Parker whined, making his disgust known.

The dreaded dildo was raised up, and Liv licked it from the hilt to the head, and Maddie moaned watching her. "You don't know what you're missing out on, Parker. Their cum was so warm and sweet. Reggie seems to want a taste of Dr P…" The actor giggled, rubbing the dildo on her brother's tanned face and grinning as he pulled away with disgust. "But we can fix that! And when the day comes, and you have a girlfriend; you can turn her on by sharing her with a friend and getting her nice and wet by riding his cock for her to watch."

Parker stepped away from his sister and went for the door, not caring about leaving his phone. He thought that with the faster and stronger sibling cuffed to a bed, there was no chance of Liv stopping his escape and forcing him to commit any homosexual acts.

However, the usually weak girl had the boy pinned on his back in seconds.

As the girl sat on Parker's chest, breathing deeply and making her breasts heave with each inhale and exhale. If Parker weren't so afraid, he would have appreciated the sight.

Enjoying the look of disbelief on her little brother's face as he wondered how she managed that, Liv poked his nose. "You should have kept up your karati. Especially with that hunky teacher Jack. I saw him give your ass a good few looks the last time I picked you up, Parker."

"W-whatever, Liv! I'm not sucking on that. It was Maddie's idea, anyway!" Parker bit.

Maddie looked over at her siblings. While she enjoyed the sight, she didn't need Liv taking revenge. "Hey! Don't drag me into this, you're the one who fucked your own sister..."

"Because _you_ made me!"

"Hey, _QUIET_!" Liv shouted and snapped her fingers. "I will get to you later, Maddie. But you, Parker, are going to suck on the dildo- and you better do a decent job on it. Because afterwards, I'm putting it on and fucking you with it! If you don't get it well lubed with your spit then it's going to hurt- A LOT. And if I you make another attempt to run, I will stand on you while I put it on."

"L-Liv…"

"Now," She continued, returning to her soft, sing-song voice, "If you're good I might let you fuck Maddie, too. She LOVES having a cock in her ass!"

"Come on Liv, it was just some harmless fun! I don't want to touch that thing!" Parker begged, he didn't want to suck on a dildo, nor have one anywhere near his ass. Liv wavered, and if she didn't have knowledge of the fans she fucked craving and begging for more, she might have caved.

"You will _love_ it," she leaned down and hissed: "Trust me..."

"No, please!" The boy cried, giving up hope as the red fiend was brought closer to his mouth.

He would have shut his mouth and moved away if not for Liv holding his chin in place. Even if he still had a shred of hope of Maddie talking sense into her twin or the Munch arriving, he feared Liv's wrath and wasn't sure that either of them could stop her. So with with no way out, Parker kept his mouth opened and allowed his least favorite sister to have her way with his mouth and throat. Liv grinned as the red toy went past her brother's soft lips and entered his mouth. She enjoyed seeing the younger boy struggle with only a few inches, but eased up whenever he started to gag. Soon he was taking the dildo like a champ, taking it almost down the base. It didn't take long for Parker to realize that it wasn't so bad; after all, it wasn't like it was a real cock in his mouth leaking its juices. He even took it as a nonverbal challenged to see just how much of the nine inches he could take. The teen didn't, however, forgot what was coming next or was looking forward to it. Not even a 'Challenge accepted!' moments would be a saving grace.

"Nice work, Parker! Oh, it looks like he _takes_ after us, Mads," Liv beamed.

"Gah-! I-I'm not enjoying this- mph!"

Liv simply rolled her eyes and put the dildo back in his throat. Meanwhile, the younger teen found himself swallowing at least seven inches of the red toy, and eager to know just how much his sisters had taken. That way, he would have a challenge to meet that might distract them from his friends.

"Oookay, Parker! That's enough." Liv giggled, taking the dildo out of her brother's mouth. She enjoyed the slight whine he let out. "Now, be a _good_ boy and sit still."

Parker didn't run, but he subconsciously backed away from the fearful sight of his naked sister wearing that infernal contraption. Liv watched him somewhat amused. The girl knew that once she found his prostate, he would be happily taking it up his ass and exploding with more of his delicious spunk than he ever had before. The thought made her pussy run wet while she licked her lips in eagerness.

"Now how _best_ to do it…? Doggy? Cowgirl? Though I guess it will be a cowboy for you!" She laughed at her little joke. Since Parker wasn't looking forward to it, he remained sullenly silent. After a few moments of thoughts, a horny Liv decided to treat him by giving him quick rimming before taking his cherry. "Don't worry Parky, for your first time we'll go vanilla! Get on all fours and spread those sexy legs of yours."

Reluctantly Parker got into position without complaint. He wondered why Liv got down low and held on to his upper thigh before diving her tongue into his ass crack. "L-LIV!"

In no time at all Liv was rewarded with Parker's moans as her tongue worked its way into her ass. She considered fingering the younger boy, but dismissed the thought as she desperately wanted to see him ride her before shooting his teen load all over her body. Just to tease her twin, she would be sure that Parker licked it all up in front of Maddie. As soon as Liv saw that Parker was pushing back to get more of her tongue inside, she allowed him to have a few extra minutes before going on to the next phase of her plan.

"Ngh… This is weird..." Parker groaned, not wanting to admit that he was enjoying Liv's talented tongue.

"Just you wait, Parker. Liv knows _how_ to fuck..."

The boy swallowed hard.

Liv smirked as she pulled away before lining her bright-red strapon cock with her little brother's tight, virgin hole. She knew there was a bottle of lube in the drawer, but this was his punishment. With tremendous restraint, Liv gently eased herself inside her youngest brother, loving every little grunt and whine he made as she pushed further inside. She made sure to stop more times than necessary for him to get used to the unwelcome invader. She put in four inches before pulling out and thrusting back in. With every thrust she pushed deeper in until Parker now had seven of the nine inches deep inside him.

"Ah-! P-please, Liv! Ta-take it out already!" The boy yelped when she thrust inside. "Ngh! I c-can't handle it!"

The blonde growled as she struggled to find her brother's prostate. She moved side by side, position herself so the fake cock would be pushed up and down in her hope to find that spot that would make her brother crave for more.

"Oh, gawd!" Parker gasped. Knowing the right angle, Liv aimed and attacked it, with Parker gasping and moaning. Unaware that his flaccid cock was hard and beginning to leak with the juice his sisters desired, Parker let out a soft moan.

"Oh, You like _getting_ fucked, Parker?"

The boy couldn't remember why he was so afraid of being fucked; it felt incredible!

"Oh yes, yes, fuck me, Liv! Oh shit, it feels sooooo good..." His arms started to feel weak, so he lowered his upper body to the floor and rested his head on the floor with just his ass sticking in the air for his sister to dominate. He couldn't help but picture the fake cock pounding his backside to be that of his hunky karate instructor, Jack. He would be signing up for more classes over the Summer.

"Oh? Aren't you a good boy, Parker!" Liv smiled as she pulled the toy out and rested it between his cheeks.

"Hey!" Parker whined, "Put it back in, Liv!"

" _Noooooo_ , I don't think I will… YOU need to beg for me to do it, little brother. Or else lil Parkie's not getting this toy to fuck his slutty ass…" The girl teased, prodding his hole but denying him the pleasure.

Parker snorted. "As if I'm gonna beg for Liv Rooney to do anything but stop singing-"

Liv spanked the younger boy's ass, pouting at his disobedience.

"How dare you be so rude! Beg or i'll keep spanking you." She growled, slapping his ass again and making him groan.

"OW! Cut it ou- _OW_! LIV."

"C'mon, beg for me Parker!"

"Ugh, FINE. I _NEED_ you to fuck my ass with your cock, Liv! I'm a _horny_ _little slut_ that needs a cock. Happy now?" Parker growled, with the teen's ass feeling empty without the toy filling him. He reached back and gripped both cheeks, spreading his tanned ass wide open. The tight freshly used hole was open and winking, eager to be fucked again.

"Yay! Good job Parker, but you _SO_ need some acting lessons, let's be honest. _Buuuuuuut_ I'm getting tired. How about I lie on the ground and you lower yourself on me?" Liv smirked at his whine as she took the dildo away from his ass to get a response.

"OK!"

The two swapped and, through some trial and error, Parker guided the red dildo back into his ass. With him controlling how much he took, he guided an extra inch inside himself and happily bounced about trying to find that special spot and unaware as to which angle would be best.

The teenager had decided that if he was going to be fucked by his sister's dildo, then he was at least going to make sure he got a fuck he enjoyed. Unlike what his sister's fully believed, the dildo wouldn't be his _first_ time taking something inside of him. He had been practicing with a few of his own 'inventions' and had learnt a few things about pleasuring his own prostate.

He smirked as the idea of using some of his toys on his sisters came to mind. ' _I will get my revenge girls…'_

Grabbing the bottom half of six and a half-inch uncut cock, Parker stroked himself while still looking for that magic spot. Soon he gasped and a bolt of pleasure ran through his whole body. In his palm, the chocolate-skinned teen could feel powerful throbs of his length as he began to slam down his hips, forcing the dildo against his prostate.

"Oh gawd!"

Just like when Liv was in control, he aimed for that spot and attacked it relentlessly. Shamelessly, he groaned and cried with pleasure, and the girls loved seeing him enjoy having his ass toyed with by their favorite toy. Liv watched on proudly from below, grinning up at her little brother while lightly biting a nail. Seeing him pleasure himself on one of her favourite dildos was a huge turn on for the blonde.

Having enjoyed many hunky boys while filming, the blonde actress had very quickly wanted to see her younger brother sexy tan body in action since getting home from hollywood but admitted to herself, that he was a little young when he had returned through it nearly didn't stop her on occasion. Besides, she has already gotten his three best friends naked and sized up.

Evan had been oddly impressive, and she definitely planned on getting him and Parker playing soon.

Despite the cuteness of her younger brother when she had first arrived, Parker had grown up both mentally and physically, meaning she could finally enjoy the chocolate skinned boy. Something that she was going to do, everytime she got the chance from now on out. She didn't care if Maddie was there or not, though she knew that the sportier one of the twins wouldn't be giving up Parker either.

Since neither of them wanted to be the one left with, Joey.

"Mm, god it feels so good in my ass!" The teen moaned.

"It's so cute seeing you ride it like that Parker… your sexy little abs are popping, you're trying so hard to take all of it aren't you?" Liv cooed and wiggled her thin eyebrows. The boy was blushing in response, and it only got worse when a pair of hands were suddenly on his hips and a smirk crossed Liv's lips as the hands weren't hers. "Do it, Mads…"

Parker's face heated up and he tried to turn back. "M-MADDIE!?"

The sportier twin was there, un-cuffed and grinning at him evilly.

Parker gulped at the sight. ' _What does she have in mind now…'_

Their brother rested on the fake red dick, the seven inches he could take all buried deep in his ass. The remaining three inches were coated in lube but remained unused as the boy refused to break his ass trying to take all ten inches of the thick monster into his technically virgin ass. But now there was no choice as the hands feeling up either of his sides suddenly gripped his hips and Maddie harshly pulled him down. Parker bit his lip, releasing a loud whine as his ass split wide open to take all of it.

" _F-Fuckkkk…_ " Parker hissed, drawing out a long groan of pain as his ass forced itself open to fit the invading monster.

"You like that Parkie? Feel that _biiiiig_ thing deep in you now, bet your ass feels amazing…" Maddie moaned in his ear, holding him down to keep the boy from pulling off.

Maddie couldn't help but coo when Parker almost growled at her in response to her question, with the boy still grunting and groaning from the pain of having it that deep inside of him.

Lifting him up, Maddie was quick to slam him back down and listen to his cries of passion.

"Oh FUCK!" He gasped. "Mmm, use me! S-so good…"

"Awww, Mads! He wants you to use him!" Liv grinned, moving around in order to lean down and give her little brother a quick but lustful kiss. Something that had Parker moaning from the softness of his sister's lips.

Maddie returned the grin and let go of their brother. As he quickly started to ride the fake cock again, she watched his hole stretching open while moving to their collection of toys. She grinned at the sluttiness they had influenced into him, but said nothing and started to dig through the collection. She wanted a toy that she enjoyed using on her boyfriend in order to 'punish' him in a way that turned her on more than anything. Though, thinking about using the same toy that her boyfriend used on her little brother was assisting with that already.

Fishing through the toys, Maddie's fingers came to wrap around an oddly shaped toy. After retracting it from the others a grin took over her lips.

"Hey Liv, how about this one?" She shook the bumpy purple vibrator with a slight curve, in her hand.

Liv grinned widely "Ooooh, isn't that the one we modelled from Holden's?"

"No, this one's just your purple one. Want me to find Holden's monster vibe?"

Liv pouted before winking and replying to the other girl: "Nah… We can enjoy that one together later."

Bouncing on the ten inches of fake dick, Parker now found himself openly wondering just how big Holden's dick was and how they had modelled a dildo after it. The thought was just making him achingly hard, so focused on pleasing his ass on the thickness. His two-toned dick bobbed up and down as he rode his sexy sister. By now both hands were fondling her soft, round breasts and squeezing them between his fingers.

"Oh stop worrying about how we did it little brother…" Liv purred, knowing the inventor side in her brother was bubbling with a need for knowledge. "We will show you how later…"

"We have to get one shaped after this, now don't we…" Maddie grinned, as she reached the boy and grabbed her little brother's six and a half-inch cock.

Liv joined her in gripping the top of her little brother's sexy cock, grinning as Parker released a soft moan. She jerked the length, motioning for her twin to do the same. The foreskin of his uncut cock folded over the dripping head, then was peeled back and his dick twitched from the motion and tightness of their hands. "Mm, yes Mads we _defs_ need a Parkie toy… We can make sure it's coloured this way too… It's cuter than Joshes,"

"Will it be cuter than Reggie's though…" Maddie teased, causing her brother's eyes to bulge at the fact his best friend had his cock turned into a dildo for his sisters. With the teen boy trying to work out when they could have done something like that and not having any clue.

But he had no chance to ask, as something else started pressing against his tight and already taken ring.

Maddie moaned as she pressed harder against the reluctant opening. She guided the boy's hips down to rest on the cock so she could easily slide the second dildo inside. Finding it to be harder than she first thought, Parker's hole hesitated before allowing the bumpy purple vibrator to ease inside his ass and stretch it open wider than he had ever taken. The twins grinned in evil delight as their brother groaned, sinking down just slightly to feel something girthy widen his ass open.

"Oh… f-fuckkkk…" Parker grunted out, the boy arching his back slightly as he attempted to force himself through the pain and awkwardness of being double penetrated by two monstrous lengths.

"Oh come on Parker, I haven't even turned the vibrator part on…" Maddie muttered, rolling her eyes. "They expect us to handle two of them… _boys_ …"

Parker's face scrunched in concentration.

"Come on Parkie… relax your hole a little…" Liv whispered, running her hand over the younger boy in an attempt to comfort him.

Taking a slow, gentle breath, the younger boy sighed and tried to relax his body. Softly moaning as the vibrator eased deeper inside, his untrained fingers brushed against his own nipples. Feeling up his chest while Maddie worked the thickness deeper into him.

Maddie continued to work the two dildos inside of the boy's ass, making sure that she wasn't going to hurt her youngest brother "You should see his hole at the moment, Liv… Even hotter than when we did this to Holden and Josh…"

The thought of his sister's being with hotties like Josh and Holden, with them ending up in similar places had Parker relieved and turned on. The inventor wondering how they handled the double penetration of the two monstrous cocks _and_ how he would go if he took both of them.

"God… that's gonna make me cum!"

Parker took over jerking off his dick as precum dribbled out. Feeling two monsters pressing hard against his prostate was quickly milking another load from the teen. He rode them hard, feeling the two stretching his ass wide open with each powerful thrust into his young, toned ass. The caramel boy's eyes rolling back when one of the twins pushed their toy _deeper_ than he thought possible, swearing he could feel it getting up into his stomach. Regardless of that, there was pressure in his balls as he felt his load building up. Parker had never felt such intensity down there. It felt like his dick was going to explode. Thus, his hand moved at a furious pace and he silently whined, muttering under his breath that he wanted to be fucked. _Used_. Destroyed. Something that the twins were more than happy to give to him as they boys deepened the thrusts into his wide open ass, filling Parker with their toys.

With surprising strength, Liv was hammering against his prostate while Maddie rammed the toy hard inside him. Parker felt it vibrating intensely, making everything inside of him quake with pleasure. His senses were turned up to eleven, able to feel every little bit moving around inside him and every buzz of that thick toy in his ass. Parker's hand, too, followed the curve of his cock in fast motioned paying close attention to its throbbing. The fiery heat building up in his cock emanating from a blazing wildfire in his ball-sac.

His final moan was deep, guttural and most importantly _submissive_. Moaning like a bottom bitch as he announced it. "HOLY FUCK! Li-Liv, I'm gonna cu-cum!"

Swatting away the boy's hand, Liv _tightly_ squeezed her brother's impressive six and a half-inch dick as she pounded him. Aiming the shaft lower at her fluffy white tits, stroking only just. Letting his anal pleasures bring the boy over his edge.

It was thick, his cum, when shooting out like a volcanic eruption. And almost hot enough, too, his white hot magma. Parker rode the toys hard while shooting ropes of cum all over his big sister's amazing chest, unloading everything he had onto her. Though it was a second orgasm, the first had _nothing_ on this one. It was like a weeks worth of backed up cum all shot at once, _painting_ Liv's body with Parker's seed. She giggled and recoiled at first, surprised that it shot further than her breasts. They were coated quick but there was more than enough cum to cover her face and tongue as well, with Liv catching as much as she could to swallow.

Parker's moan was long and low, his cock spasming and balls draining as she milked him of every single drop. Licking her lips or making Maddie do it for her so they could share his teenage spunk. Not giving him any of it, simply letting the boy collapse down onto the floor with his caramel ass stretched to its limits and cock _empty_.

Liv and Maddie giggled, their bodies coming together now that there was no Parker in the middle. Maddie straddled her twin, sliding right onto the used dildo and pushing it balls deep inside of her while the sisters started to make out. Using Parker's cum as a prize for their tongues war, both swallowing a fair amount of it between kisses and giggled. Maddie licking up every little drop and rope she could find on Liv's face, while at the same time beginning to ride her beautiful twin sister.

Neither girl caring one bit that their _spent_ little brother was almost passed out on the floor, as they returned to their fun.

"Were you serious-" Liv kissed Maddie with a deep passion, "Earlier… when you said Parker should have came in me?"

Maddie deepened the kiss, before pulling back with a lustful look and desire. Purring out a response that had Liv's body warming and her juices beginning to leak. " _Well_ if I can't, someone in the family should _breed_ your beautiful body…"

" _Maybe_ we make him get you pregnant first then," Liv giggled playfully, feeling along Maddie's hips as the girl rode. "If Diggie hasn't already!"

" _Maybe_ later… I've got the _hotter_ Rooney to finish taking first…" Maddie growled as she pulled her twin sister into another deep kiss while riding with a renewed passion.

Parker wanted, with every fibre of his being, to rejoin the girls and add a load of cum to each of their pussies. But he far to gone and was out of it entirely, no more cum left and it felt like there wasn't going to be for a few hours. Looking up, he was disheartened to see that his phone fell over. How much it had recorded, he would not know. Nor care. His eyes fluttered shut, lulled to sleep by the sounds of his sisters fucking like their life depended on it, Liv's sing-song moans like a spell to make him driftt off slow. The teen deciding that he was the luckiest boy at the moment, as finally dropped into darkness from the sounds of his twin older sister's lesbian love-making.

No-one would be able to beat this experience, out of his friends.

 **The End.**


End file.
